The Molecular Biology-Mouse Core will provide biochemical, molecular biological, tissue culture services and support, general laboratory safety services (life safety, biosafety, radiation safety), maintenance of equipment, and general services such as laundry, water purification, and sterilization to the projects and other core groups. The services of the Molecular Biology-Mouse Core have been modified according to the changes made in the various projects of the Program. Specifically, the core is reflecting the use of genetically engineered mice in all the projects.